To Kill A Vampire
by MovieVillain
Summary: Light has met Zero in Cross Academy. One year later, he unleashes his plan on joining him to eliminate the races they hated the most; criminals and vampires, respectively. However, Zero is in doubt about Light doing his way of things. Will he figure it out before he kills him next?
1. Chapter 1

I am having a school field trip at this moment of my life. Anyway, it's going to last for today until tomorrow.

My class is attending to some place known as Cross Academy, a school where it is attended by two groups: the Day Class and the Night Class. We were given a tour to the place like the classrooms, cafeteria, and the dorms. Not to mention the subjects for this school. The way I found out about the Day Class students, they wear black while the Night Class students wear white. Speaking of that, I wore my school uniform for this event of a yellow coat, red tie, and brown pants.

"Wow, Light, it looks like this is going to be one interesting field trip," Ryuk stated.

_At least nobody will notice me talking to you, Ryuk,_ I thought then I started talk. "Yeah, Ryuk, this is a fun field trip."

Luckily, I have my Death Note with me in case I have to handle some trouble around here. Too bad nobody would know that I am Kira, the God of the New World. I will make that world in my image by eliminating evil around the world. Anyway, I was in the line with my classmates for this afternoon as we get to introduce the Day Class and Night Class students. Especially two of the former...

"Hi, my name is Yuki Cross," says the girl who has a bob-like haircut.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki Cross!" the entire class yells for her. Well, not for me. Next up is the white-haired boy who is beside her.

"My name is Zero Kiryu," was he said.

"Oh, and everyone, we're not only students, but also prefects," Yuki stated.

So, they're prefects, huh? Maybe I could check out something about them. If I do that, then I'll find out something about the Night Class. Then I noticed a light brown-haired girl looking at me in no emotion on her face. Yuki comes to her in comfort.

"It's alright, Yori-chan. He's just some guy having a field trip in this academy."

"Um, my name is Light Yagami. What's yours?" I greet the girl.

"Sayori Wakaba, and I'm Yuki's best friend and dorm-mate. Just call me Yori," was her reply.

That name of hers really look interesting, especially when being called 'Yori' means trust.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Yori," I said.

"Same here, Light," she replied back.

As the Night Class students come out, I got a suspicious feeling about the other side of the academy. Especially on that guy...

"My name is Kaname Kuran and I lead the Night Class," said the man with that cold look on his face. As I take notice on Zero, judging by his angry face when he looked at him, it looks like he hates him.

_Don't worry, Zero. I'll kill that guy for you,_ I thought with contempt on that guy. It looks like Zero and I have a common enemy to deal with.

As the night came, my class will be sleeping on the Sun Dormitory. For me, I'll be sleeping with two boys on a dorm room. Anyway, for this night, I'm not feeling sleepy. I decided to check out how do Yuki and Zero do their duties as prefects for this school.

"Ready for this exciting event, Ryuk?" I whispered to my Shinigami friend.

"Yes, I am, Light," he replied and laughs about it. Luckily, only I could see and hear him. We left the dorm and check the sides to be sure no one else is roaming in this time of the night.

We sneak out of the dorm quietly and went to the academy to see how the Night Class really works. I notice Yuki is guarding some classroom by the outside nearby the hallway.

_I wonder where Zero is?_ I look puzzled about the moment and I got my answer; Zero is on the other classroom. _I got to get those two out of the way. I need a diversion._

I found my answer to that question. I went to a nearby trash can and pick up a can, and I throw it in another part of the room so they could be lead away. Yuki and Zero followed the can; how they fell for that.

Ryuk and I sneak in to see one classroom filled with those white uniformed Night Class students. As we take a look at them, their eyes are all red and have fangs.

_Wait, red eyes and fangs? Don't tell me...  
_

As I take a closer look on them, they look scary with those features. This really confirms they are vampires.

"So those Night Class students are vampires," I said quietly.

"This is gonna be a real challenge for you, Light. Since those guys aren't human, your Death Note won't kill those guys," Ryuk stated.

"Well, if I could think of a way, I'll use a wood stake on them. After all, that's the most powerful anti-vampire weapon."

"You and your vampire movies."

Just then, we hear two familiar voices.

"Zero, I heard a voice coming on this classroom," I recognize that would be Yuki's voice.

"Yes, I heard it too, Yuki," that voice belongs to Zero.

I hide on a side of the wall. As for Ryuk, he just went back to the dorm room I was assigned to and I back there.

* * *

The next day, as soon as I finished my breakfast of bacon and eggs, my class will be shown how that subject is being taught. I noticed that not only Yuki is sitting next to Yori which shows those two are best friends and dorm-mates, but also she and Zero are sleeping. I smirked at this moment for them.

_Well, it looks like their job as guardians really did pay off._

I pull out cellphone and set an alarm for Yuki to wake her up, then I put it on her ear. The alarm is activated and she wakes up in a screaming surprise. This also wakes up Zero.

"I guess your job of being a prefect really did pay off," I said as I look for a sit to watch the demonstration. Maybe I should next to Zero. As I looked at Yuki, she really looks angry; that's one humiliating move I made on her. Next, I'm making a humiliating on Zero.

While the class happens to be taught about a subject called History, it's time I make this move.

"You know, Zero, being a prefect really brings up a watcher in you."

"You don't know Yuki and I do that kind of job, Light," Zero is in disbelief of this with his hand being on his face.

"I see..." now it's time for me to tell him what I know of. "By the way..."

"Hmm?"

I went closer to his ear as I tell him what he finds out about those.

"Those Night Class students are vampires, huh? Guess you and Yuki are doing a job of guarding that secret."

As I said this statement, I saw his reaction is all surprised, not to mention being humiliated. Looks like I got him.

The subject is finished and me and my classmates are having a lunch break. I was eating a hamburger when a hand touched my shoulder. It's Zero doing it.

"Let's go to the headmaster's office, now!" he looks angry and humiliated. I agree, but now before I finish my meal. The headmaster, Kaien Cross, looks disappointed in what I just did last night.

"Now you know, Light. You're a genius, right? If so, keep this a secret. I don't want the humans and vampires to be fighting each other," said the headmaster as he comes groveling in my feet. I find that disgusting coming out of him.

"If you insist, yes. I'll keep this whole thing a secret," I replied in desperation because the headmaster is crying on my coat. "Geez, stop crying. I said my answer already!"

He stopped crying on my coat and I take a glance look at Zero. _Perhaps he could be useful in my plans._

"Uh, I need to talk to Zero. Just the two of us," I dragged the white-haired man out of the office and we went talking outside where no one will notice this conversation we're about to start.

"What do you want to talk about, Light?"

"Zero, I want you to touch this piece of paper to me," I pull out a paper and he touches it. Too bad he has touched a piece of the Death Note.

"Hey there, how's it going, Zero?" Ryuk asked.

I knew that man is going to scream when he sees a Shinigami so I covered his mouth just to precaution steps.

"I want to tell you my secret, Zero. I am Kira."

He stopped screaming so I let go of him.

"Wait, you're Kira?"

"Yes, I am."

We sit down on a table as I explained the tale of how I got my Death Note and my purpose of using it. Not only that, but also I got into a challenge with a mysterious rival known as L.

"I see," Zero has taken well with my story. How nice of him. In fact, I got a better use for him. "And I got something to tell you."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I hate vampires," was his reply. I was not surprised.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because one, who is a pureblood, killed my parents and turned me into a vampire," Zero replied in anger and grief. "I use an anti-vampire gun known as Bloody Rose to kill them."

"I see."

"This is one exciting story I ever heard coming out of you, Zero," Ryuk stated to the vampire himself.

"Well, thanks, Ryuk."

"So you think I'm doing a bad thing? Killing criminals just to make our world better?" I asked in desperation. Of course, I'm testing him if he's worthy of being my ally.

"Uh, no," Zero replied better and I was relief of this. "I think you're doing a great job. The police are so ignorant with what you're doing. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're Kira, even Yuki."

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you. It seems we're not so different, you and I."

"How so?" Zero looks puzzled.

"Ooh, I love hear that explanation, Light," Ryuk is really in a happy mood for this.

"Well, for instance, both of us show hatred on some race and wanting to eliminate that race from the face of the Earth. You hate vampires, I hate criminals. Both of us desire to kill our rivals; you have Kaname, I have L," I explained.

"That explains it," Zero takes the explanation well.

"Oh, and have you tried killing Kaname because he's trying to get Yuki away from you?"

"Well, I want to, but I don't have time for this. And how about you when it comes to getting L?"

"I'm having a hard time because I can't figure out his name and face," I replied for an explanation.

"And this is a good challenge I find out of him," Ryuk is in excitement for this topic.

"I see," Zero could find some understanding. "It looks like both of us are having a hard time killing off our rivals."

"It looks like we're going to get along well after all," I was satisfied with all that we are to be.

"Yeah, and Light, because you are Kira, don't go too far with more power. You might become a megalomaniac."

I can't believe what he just said. Although it's impossible for me to avoid this fate with the Death Note giving me a curiosity.

"Then, because you are a vampire, don't go mad of sucking up people's bloods. You just might become a monster to be taken down."

"If you want to kill vampires, Light, too bad your Death Note won't take effect because they're not human."

"I'll just look for something else, then," I commented and I gave him my cellphone number. After all, he is trustworthy enough. "Here's my cellphone number. If you need any help, contact me and we can talk about something."

"Okay."

We smiled at each other because we can trust each other with our secrets. When it's time to leave, I smiled at him and when the time comes, I will convince him to join me in my quest to rid the evil from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

A year has passed. Ever since I killed L, that is. Misa and I are moving in an apartment of our very own. Ryuk is with us. It's going to be a normal day in Japan for all of us. Well, not with criminals making my world rotten. I wonder how is Zero doing with his way of killing vampires, specifically Purebloods. I managed to research on the Internet about it and it's an interesting legend. The Level E vampires are one thing; they are humans that are being transformed into vampires by Purebloods. The E represents in 'end' because if they don't feed blood to the one who bit them, they would just go crazy and attack others against their will. Therefore, there are two options: killing them or just drink the blood of the Pureblood that bit them. This Kaname Kuran guy is really one great legend and so far, he hasn't created any Level E vampire. However, I can't help but notice that Yuki is involve in this legend.

_Yuki is there. Could she be?_

Before I could think of a possibility for an answer, my cellphone just ring; I looked at it and it's Zero. I answer the phone.

"Yes, Zero?"

"We need to talk. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'll text you where my location is," I replied and I end the call. I send him a text of where am I staying.

I waited and waited for about 2 hours until I hear the doorbell ring. I looked at the peephole; it's him. I opened the door and welcomed him to my apartment.

"Welcome to new apartment. Nice, huh?"

Zero is taking a surprise look at my place. He looks awe by the sight of it. It's got a great living room with a TV, a great bedroom, and a kitchen looking clean. Anyway, I took a sit to the kitchen table on one side while he sits on the other side. Misa is also with us so that she could hear this explanation. I'm pretty sure Ryuk would want to hear this, just to get the excitement out of him.

"Yeah, very nice, Light. Anyway, I come here because I have to tell you something very important."

"What's that?" I am looking curious.

"Light, who is he?" Misa is curious on my guest.

"This is Zero Kiryu, the man I talked to you about sometime ago," was my reply. I did tell her about him and she promised not to tell anyone about him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misa Amane!" she said in a ditzy way.

"Same here," Zero greeted back before focusing back to me. "I'm here to tell you some news regarding Yuki."

"What is it?" I asked and I'm ready to hear the explanation.

"Yuuki... She is a vampire, a pureblood, specifically," he replied while being down.

I was surprised to hear that statement coming out of him and Misa has the same reaction.

"What happened?" I look grimly and concern for what Zero has just said.

"When she tried to enter my room, I pointed my Bloody Rose on her and saying that all I can sense is an arrogant pureblood who trifles with humans. She replied back by saying that the Human Yuki I knew of is gone and that she has been eaten by the Vampire Yuki," he explained.

I can't believe what just happened and I clasped my hands in mouth level.

"I see," I muttered and Misa looks at us with concern.

_Yuki..._

"Human Yuki is gone because Vampire Yuki ate her, huh?" I bang my hands on the table after I said this statement. "Like I'll ever believe in something like that!"

"Wait, you're not going to believe what she just said?" Zero is in for a surprise.

"No, I'm not," I replied calmly. "Just because she says it doesn't mean I'm going to believe her. That's the lamest statement I have ever heard out of her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Yuki said that her vampire side ate her human side? Well, I don't buy it!"

After a few seconds, Misa and Ryuk applaud for me for making this such performance.

"That's incredible of you, Light!" she yelled in excitement.

"Yay! Go, Light! Although I'm neither on your side nor Yuki's..." my Shinigami commented.

_I already knew you would say something like that, Ryuk,_ I thought about his statement. _It's time I show Zero here of my prepared plan._

"Well, Zero, take a look at my laptop," I stand up from the table and show my laptop. I turn it on and show the cameras implanted on Cross Academy and went to the moment of his conversation with Yuki taking place. I noticed the change of her going from human to vampire and that change is that her hair goes longer up to . "I already saw that moment from the camera."

"You were spying on us this whole time?!" the young man looks outraged by this act.

"Well, I'm getting curious about this whole vampire business so I decided to look into an investigation," I replied calmly on that question.

"You just planted cameras so that you can spy on me and Yuki? You've really crossed the line!" Zero yelled.

"Right, so did you," I cross my arms and replied smugly on that statement of his.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he really looks insulted with this statement and I saw Ryuk is laughing over this. I'll give him more entertainment.

I reply to his statement by showing him a video of what he will do to Yuki the next time they saw each other. What will Zero do to her? Kill her, that's what. He just couldn't believe what I just showed him.

"Stop it! That is different!" he shouted at me with anger.

"Misa, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" I kept my cool as I instructed her to leave so I can discuss with Zero that we got some more things in common.

"Sure, Light, I was about to anyway. I have an errand to run of buying some more groceries," Misa then left the apartment. Now it's time to discuss some more things privately with Mr. Vampire Hunter.

"It looks like we have another thing in common, Mr. Vampire Hunter, and that is both of us are trying to kill our own love interests. You have Yuki, I have Misa," I stated.

"Yuki knows I am going to kill her because I told her so how about Misa? Does she know that you're going to kill her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she knows. I told her, too. Even so, that move really brings me into a complicated situation with her Shinigami named Rem. She's going to kill me if I try to kill her. Too bad she is willing to risk her life just to save her from me," I answered and at the same time, explained.

"Ouch," Zero commented with a frown.

"But, as of now, she's out of the way and so is L. How about you, Zero? Did you have a bigger nuisance than Kaname?" I asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and his name is Rido Kuran, a Pureblood vampire. As of now, he's gone, but Kuran..." Zero looks down on this statement. I know for a certain that he mostly calls his rival by his last name.

"Is still on the loose," I finished his sentence. As he looks down on this, I pull a move to cheer him up as I put my laptop into the option of tracking down a target. "But, luckily, I put a tracer on both Zero and Kaname just in case they tried to leave Cross Academy. Before you know it, they're at the Kuran mansion."

"Wow, I must admit it, Mr. God of the New World. You are quite prepared on some things you couldn't imagine," I gotta thank Zero here for saying something positive about me.

"Anyway, what makes me not fooled easily by her statement? Well, here's the evidence. I caught this moment after she said it," I showed him a video of Yuki crying in front of Aido. "I can read her like a book," then I changed the next agenda of the subject. "You know, we have a common enemy and that is Kaname Kuran, so we should work together and put him down."

"I like that, Light, but no. Besides, your Death Note won't take effect even if have the vampires' name and face," Zero gets a hold of it and started to read the rules.

"Well, in that case, I'll use this," I went to the table so I pulled out a wooden stake.

"A wooden stake, really? You and your vampire movies," Zero is in sarcasm. Of course, he's not convinced this is a good anti-vampire weapon I got.

Therefore, I opened up a closet to show him a Level E vampire trapped.

"In case you're not convinced, here it is!" I stabbed the monster into the chest and before you know it, it turns into dust. "Just when you thought Purebloods turn into diamond shards when they die."

"Okay, you win, Light. Let's work together. On one condition," Zero said. Of course, he has one. I just knew it.

"Name it," I stated. _After all, I just knew what is that condition._

"When we get to Yuki and Kaname, I will be the one to kill them both, understand?"

_Of course, this is his moment, not mine. I understand,_ I thought with a smile.

"Okay, I understand," I extend my hand to him as a sign of partnership. "Partners?"

"Partners," Zero smiled and hold my hand, signalling our partnership.

Misa comes back from her errand to see this moment. At least she didn't hear our private conversation that both of us are killing our love interests.

"Oh, Misa, Zero is joining our club," I explained.

Her response? She jumps in joy and we dance in a form of a circle. Anyway, the four of us are going to the Kuran mansion to make an investigation on Yuki and Kaname.


	3. Chapter 3

We dressed up in casual clothes and we were about to head to the Kuran Mansion to do some investigation on two characters: Yuki and Kaname. Before we go there, I need to ask some additional help from a girl.

"One question, Light. Why are we going to Cross Academy?" Zero asked.

"Because we need some additional help. I found there is an interesting character who might know about Yuki is a vampire," I replied slyly.

"And who might that be?"

"Sayori Wakaba."

When I said that name out loud, Zero looks in for a surprise. I guess he wouldn't have known that Yuki has her best friend knowing that she is a vampire.

"By the way, I watched the moment she finds out. Her reaction? She just hugged her and said that no matter what she is, she is always her friend," I teased him regarding this matter.

"I just couldn't believe something about her."

"Maybe she won't react badly when she found out you are a vampire," Misa also teased him. How did he reacted to that. He clenches his fist in anger.

"Oh, and here," I went for my bag as I tossed him a bag of blood. "Thought you might need it so you won't go Level E on us."

We waited for a few seconds for Zero to finish that bag of blood. Once that is done, he wiped the blood on his mouth. We walked to some office to see Councillor Wakaba, Sayori's father. I make the introduction, but not before we sit on a couch.

"Hello, my name is Light Yagami, a detective," I also introduce the people around me. "This is Misa Amane, a model."

"Hi!" she said in joy.

"And this is Zero Kiryu, one of your daughter's students. Just so you know, Sayori knows about me because I met her once about a year ago when my class is having a field on Cross Academy."

That man stared at me for a few seconds, then he just called on the girl.

"Sayori! Here are visitors for you!"

As he called on her from the other room, she is surprised to see me again.

"Light, Misa, and Zero-kun, what are you three doing here?" she asked.

"Well, um," before I tell, I whisper to Yori. "Does your father know about vampires in this school?"

"Yes, he knows," she replied with honesty as I analyzed her face. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Light?"

"We could take a walk together, but it's not just any walk. I'm here because I got some investigation business on your best friend, Yuki Cross," I look at her with sympathy. _Maybe I should tell her something more secretive about Yuki__,_ I put up a smirk on my face and continue the explanation. "Or should I say, Yuki Kuran."

The look on her face is all shock. Misa, Ryuk, and Zero are there to say nothing about it. After all, before we left the big city, I showed him the video clip of the revelation.

"Yuki has the same name as Kaname-senpai?" Yori is in for a surprise for this revelation.

"Yes, that's the truth, Yori. Allow me to show this video from my laptop," I pull out the laptop from my bag and put it on the table as I showed the moment Kaname biting Yuki at her neck, restoring her to her vampire self. I also showed the video of how she found out the revelation on Kaname being her brother and at the same time, her fiancé. "This is how Yuki got turned into a vampire and this was taken from a year ago."

"Wait, how did you get all this?" she is in curiosity for this moment.

"I placed all the cameras to this place," I replied calmly. _If she is going to react badly to this, be my guest._

"You mean you were spying on Yuki and I this whole time?" Yori is really hurt by this revelation. I feel empathy for this girl so I give her a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say this, but it's necessary for me to do this because there is something mysterious about this Kaname character. Speaking of that, when was the last time you saw Yuki?" I gave her comfort and let go of the hug.

"In the ball where there is filled with vampires," was her reply.

I take notice Ryuk is looking happy and enjoying this conversation. I'll give him more excitement.

"Well, do you want to check out on her? That's the kind of walk we're going to take," I replied grimly. "Anyway, I give you time to think about it."

After a few seconds of Yori thinking about what she should do, she finally makes her choice.

"Okay, I accept. Let's find Yuki!" she declared.

"Okay, let's go," I put my laptop back to my bag and we go on the journey to the Kuran Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

We went off to the Kuran Mansion, the place where it lived for a thousands of years. It looks like we took a long walk all the way there, although we have points about taking a rest because it's from the mountains. When we finally arrive there, it looks like time for the investigation to get started. We hid on a bush to take notice on how there are a lot of vampires, including the Night Class students. From what I just save from my laptop, they left after the incident with Rido Kuran. Before we start, I dragged Yori away from Misa, Ryuk, and Zero as we decided to talk privately on some matters.

"Why, Yori? Why do you care about Yuki? I know she's your best friend and all, but you should take a look at some facts. If you think she's a human turned vampire, think again. She's a Pureblood vampire all this time. She's never the human Yuki Cross to begin with, she's Yuki Kuran," I asked her in disdain.

"Why? Because she is my best friend, that's why! I could tell that despite what she is, I gladly accepted her! It doesn't matter if her last name is either Cross or Kuran, she's still Yuki in either of those names! She's still the Yuki I know of!" she cried in reply of my answer.

_The way she answered the question, I could see no deception all over her,_ I thought in bitterness on the matter.

"I see..." I commented her answer in disdain.

"Happy you got your answer, Light?" I heard Zero's voice from my back and I looked to see him hiding on a tree. He just heard it all and he is in disdain. Next, he just grab a hold of my hand. "Can I talk with him privately, Wakaba?"

"Sure, go ahead, Zero-kun," she replied and Zero started dragging me into another private place.

"Tell me, Light, are you trying to manipulate her feelings for Yuki?" the young man, or should I say vampire, here asked me in anger as he pins me down to a tree.

"You know, sometimes, when you have some methods to do which you think is right, it will become a problem for everyone," I replied smugly. "You know what my example and I can sense an example in you. You're like that, too."

"What do you mean by that?!" Zero looks annoyed with this topic.

"Well, what about the moment where you planned to kill all Pureblood vampires, including the person you love: Yuki? Care to explain that?" I replied.

"Um," he is so confused judging by the look on his face when I said that statement. As he thought for an answer, he can't find an answer.

"See? You're just like me. You're taking things too far if you ask me."

"Right, you're like that, too. Ever since you're Kira, you have plan on targeting anyone who will come after you, not to mention you're being manipulative on people's feelings. The way you do things, you're no better than Kuran!"

I look calm on that statement. Maybe I'm just like that guy, keeping things secret and being distance on anyone.

"But I'm much better than him. That's why I need your help, Zero. I want to show that big shot vampire that Kira is there and his death will arise if he doesn't change his ways."

"And how are you going to kill him? He's a Pureblood vampire and your Death Note can't take affect on vampires, only humans," Zero asked in confusion.

"You're right. That's why you will be the one to kill him. Now, stop pining me down," I commanded him and he obeys my order as he stopped pining me down to a tree. "Tell me, after you kill all Purebloods, including Yuki, what will you do next in your life?"

"I'm going to kill myself. I don't have a reason to live anymore. Besides, I might turn into a Level E vampire if I lived long enough to find no more Purebloods to drink their blood," was his reply.

"I see. Well, good luck with that. I just live on with my life until I die of old age," I replied with a smile.

"I seriously doubt that..." Zero said in sarcasm.

Anyway, we finished our conversation as Misa, Ryuk, and Yori have been waiting.

"So, what are we going to do to get pass those guys?" the latter asked as she is watching the vampires from the hidden bush. Of course, she is familiar with those people including Hanabusa Aido.

"Live bait," I replied.

"Good idea," she said happily until she realized what I've been planning and she is shock by this suggestion. "What?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you and Misa will have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do with her? Dance to the punk style?"

As the music starts, Zero and I saw the Pureblood vampires taking their attention to Misa and Yori dancing into the punk style.

"_Aa dakara konya dake wa kimi wo daiteitai_  
_ Aa ashita no imagoro wa boku ha kisha no naka_

_ Tabidatsu boku no kokoro wo shitteita no ka_  
_ Tooku hanarete shimaeba ai wa owaru to itta_  
_ Moshimo yurusareru nara nemuri ni tsuita kimi wo_  
_ POKETTO ni tsumekonde sono mama tsuresaritai_"

Misa here is doing the singing while Yori does the dancing. As they perform, the Purebloods are walking closely to them.

"_Aa dakara konya dake wa kimi wo daiteitai_  
_ Aa ashita no imagoro wa boku ha kisha no naka_

_Nigiyaka datta gai mo ima wa koe wo shizumete_  
_ Nani wo matteiru no ka nani wo matteiru no ka_  
_ Itsumo itsu no toki de mo boku wa wasure wa shinai_  
_ Ai ni owari ga atte kokoro no tabi ga hajimaru_"

Zero and I sneak up on them as we entered the mansion by the front door. We'll just have to wait until they got out of the place.

"_Aa dakara konya dake wa kimi wo daiteitai_  
_ Aa ashita no imagoro wa boku ha kisha no naka_"

Just then, Yuki and Kaname went out to see the commotion.

"Yori-chan?" the former asked in surprise.

"Now, this is the moment we..." Misa grabs the girl's hand. "RUN!"

They run away from the mansion and the Purebloods, including Yuki and Kaname, pursue them. This is the great diversion. As we enter the mansion, I just knew it's big enough to get lost on it.

"Don't worry, Light. I've been here before so I can be your guide in the place," Zero commented.

Now, he guides me to every room so I can plant every camera into the rooms even on the bedrooms. Of course, we use stealth just in case there are any vampires that aren't alerted to our presence. That way, we can monitor what Yuki is planning. Speaking of the bedrooms...

"Zero, the first thing you should do when you have a rival is to humiliate him, and I know how," I pull out a whoopee cushion from my bag. I place the object under the mattress.

"Hilarious," he goes all sarcastic of what I'm planning before getting serious. "Let's get out of here before anyone saw us."

_Exactly what I'm thinking, too,_ I thought with a smile on my face.

Just as we went out by the front door, we were caught red-handed. Yuki, Kaname, and the Pureblood vampires from the Night Class have caught us for sneaking into the place. She looks angry and holds Misa by her hand. As for Yori, she isn't grabbed by any of those vampires.

"Are you two using those girls as a diversion?!"

We tried to put up an explanation before we were sent in Kaname's bedroom for a discussion about this. I just kept my cool while Misa and Yori look troubled on this. Of course, Ryuk is here to see the fun; at least Yuki, Kaname, and Yori can't see him.

"Now, look-," Kaname tries to say something, but before he does so, he sits on the bed where the whoopee cushion is in play. He looks humiliated on this and we laugh about this, except for Yuki and Yori. The big shot vampire pulls out the item and throws it away. "Hilarious. Just what do you think you people are doing in the mansion?"

"Well, Zero is supposed to bring me a gift when he got back from the ball, but no!" I lied to get him unaware that I'm Kira.

"Is that so?" Kaname begins to look sinister as his fangs are about to reach my neck. In desperation, I punch him to the side of the face, knocking him down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kaname, but my neck is not yours to bite. Therefore, my blood is not yours to suck on," I chide him for making such move. At least a human like me really knows how to attack a vampire.

"Are you okay, oniisama?" Yuki helped her vampire brother get up from the ground.

"I'm fine, Yuki," he looked angry at me as he goes all in a menacing look.

"Um, Kuran-senpai," Yori looked all worried. "I understand you're mad at Light and Zero-kun for trespassing on your mansion, but why are you punishing me? I got nothing to do with this."

"But you were there when all that is going on!" Kaname changes his focus on her.

"That was just a coincidence. I warned him that dance just for a diversion is a bad idea, but no! He didn't listen!" she looks angry at me.

I was looking angry at this moment. If she tries to escape like that, I understand.

"Great! Thanks a lot! I'll remember this the next you need someone to bail you out!"

"I think you're right, Yori-chan. You can go now," Yuki allowed her to leave. Of course, they're best friends. Yori went out of the mansion, leaving Zero, Misa, and I to be with Yuki and Kaname.

"Do you even know who I am?!" the latter asked me.

"I know who you are. Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood vampire of the Kuran family and Yuki's brother and lover," I kept my cool. I am not afraid of that big shot vampire. "I'm not afraid of you."

Kaname looks really angry as he switches his view to Zero.

"As for you, Kiryu, I expect you kept a close profile on that human. You might never know that he could be pulling some kind of trick to fool you into some kind of plot."

Suddenly, Misa started to cry into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to stop Light and Zero, but they wouldn't listen. All they think about is sneaking into your mansion so they can do more perverted stuff. It's all my fault so punish me!"

Kaname takes sympathy for her as he comes close to her. At the same time, she winked at me, so she's just pretending to cry as a distraction.

"It's okay, Misa. It's okay. I understand you."

"Thank you, Kuran-san! So you'll punish Light and Zero and let me go?"

While this is going on, Zero and I sneak out of the bedroom by the door and leaving by the front door. Kaname has taken notice on this so we just run for our lives.

"You punks, come back here right now!" he yelled in anger. "You're not going to get away that easy! I know where you all live!"

"Except for my address," I teased the vampire, angering him even more. We went from a distance as I opened my laptop to see what is going on in that bedroom.

_"Misa is already gone! What should we do?!" Kaname looks at his dear sister._

_"I think we should just leave them alone for a while," was her reply._

_"Same here," Aido also helped out._

_"Has everyone around here lost their minds?!" Kaname screamed as he can't believe the outcome of this event._

I turned to Zero for this moment with a smug look on my face.

"See, Zero? First things first, humiliate your rival."

We then left the mountains so that I can rent an apartment to stay in this part of Japan for a while to keep a close eye on Yuki and Kaname. Of course, Yori would be helping me to do it; I can use her as bait for Yuki. They're best friends so this is the perfect opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

Anyway, my team are in the apartment I rented in this part of Japan so that I can make the next steps in my plot. It's night time already. I put my laptop into a surveillance to keep a close eye on both Yuki and Kaname.

"So, what's the next step of the plan?" Yori asked in curiosity.

"I don't know yet. For now, Misa and I will just have to monitor things from there. By the way, shouldn't you be back at Cross Academy? Our walk is over," I stated. "Don't worry, I'll let you know if there any updates so can I have your cellphone number?"

Yori nodded and pulls out her cellphone, ready to give me her number. She just send me a text message about it and I did the same. Transaction completed. After this, she left the room.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Light. Asking her for her cellphone number," Zero is sitting on a chair and is in sarcasm for this kind of move I made. "Tell me, do you have plans on using her as bait to get to Yuki?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I will use her to give her to you so that you can kill her just as you promised when you meet her next time," I replied with my hands clasped at mouth level while watching how that vampire girl does her way of things inside the mansion.

"I see..." Zero muttered on that matter.

"Oh, and you should have just killed her when you met her in that ball," I turned my attention to him. "Why did you just simply pull the trigger?"

"Because killing her on that moment would caused all the vampires to come after me and kill him. Too bad I just can't stand against them by myself," Zero replied in reason."At least you're lucky you didn't let Kuran suck your blood. If he does, he'll have access into your memories and find out you are the enigmatic Kira."

"Thank you for the fun fact. Now I know I have to avoid both him and Yuki trying to suck my blood," I rubbed my neck on to that explanation.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if there any more updates on the two of them. You just have to keep a close eye on them with your surveillance cameras," Zero stands up from the chair and is heading to the door to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," I pulled out a vial of blood from my bag and toss it to him to prevent him from going Level E on me.

He left the room and I went to my bed with my hands clasped on mouth level.

"What are you thinking about, Light?" Misa sits next to me.

"Well, this vampire business in this part of Japan is really getting me into a difficulty in killing them. I mean, they're not humans and the Death Note won't kill them. That means I will have to find some way to turn those vampires back to humans so that the notebook will take effect on them," I replied.

"Wow, that is exciting adventure you're going to have, Light," Ryuk laughs on what I have to explain.

"Oh, and one apple for you, Ryuk," I toss an apple and he catches it for the bite to eat. "Anyway, let's go to sleep."

I close out the lights of the apartment and another day is there to make my plot commence.


End file.
